


The Shawn Mendes Files

by TheShamansGranddaughter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShamansGranddaughter/pseuds/TheShamansGranddaughter
Summary: Stiles likes to dance and sing. Derek notices.





	The Shawn Mendes Files

          Stiles danced around his bedroom with his music probably loud enough to wake the dead. He sang at the top of his lungs in the soft light of the single lamp that lit up one corner of his otherwise dark room. His eyes were closed as he swayed his hips to the beat. And there was a _ lot  _ of beat.

          The music was so loud that he didn’t hear the window slide up where he’d forgotten to lock it. He didn’t hear the creak of wood or the slide of leather as Derek slid into the room through said unlocked window. He didn’t see him sit down on the window sill and  _ stare  _ unabashedly at his ass as he whipped around the room.

          He shook his head vigorously from side to side.

          “Baby, there’s nothing holding me back!” he sang loudly.

          Derek growled low in his throat.

          Stiles sputtered and his eyes snapped open and stared at Derek in surprise. He moved toward his phone and the Bluetooth speaker on the corner of the desk to turn it off and find out what he wanted. Derek growled again and moved faster than Stiles could blink.

          He was suddenly being twirled around the room by this big, awkward man in a leather jacket and too tight black denim jeans and Stiles could have laughed if he wasn’t so charmed. Derek pulled him tight against his body and put his hands on his hips.

          They stepped in time with the music, their feet making muffled thumping noises on the carpeted floor as they moved. Derek led and Stiles was happy to follow, his hands on Derek’s shoulders, Derek’s lips at his ear as he whispered the lyrics into his ear.   
  
          “Oh I’ve been shaking, I love it when you go crazy, you take all my inhibitions, baby there’s nothing holding me back,” he whisper sang.  
  
          Stiles turned his head so his lips touched Derek’s ear.

          “You take me places that tear up my reputation, manipulate my decisions, baby, there’s nothing holding me back,” he sang softly into the werewolf's ear.   
  
          He suddenly found himself pinned hard against his bedroom door by his hips, Derek’s mouth firm, hot and insistent on his. His arms curled around Derek’s neck as he tried, impossibly, to pull him closer. He wished he could live in this moment, right here. It was a long time coming.

          Derek pulled back just long enough to sing the last words of the song, “I feel so free when you’re with me, baby. Baby, there’s nothing holding me back,” before diving back in and attacking Stiles’ lips again.

          Stiles returned him with equal fervor as the song faded out. There was a moment of silence before the next song where they just looked at each other. Derek’s eyes were clouded and filled with desire. 

          The next song started, something completely different, still upbeat but a different topic. The spell broke and suddenly Derek was across the room and climbing out the window again. Stiles didn’t even have time to speak before he was gone. He heard the Camaro start and listened as the tires squealed and he drove away.   
  
          Stiles stood with his back to his bedroom door long enough to feel stupid for being surprised by anything that Derek did anymore. He crossed the room and turned the music off before stripping out of his clothes and climbing sullenly into his bed. He pulled the sheets up to his chin and lay with his eyes closed trying to forget how warm Derek had been pressed against him.

          The last thought he could remember having was, “ _ shit _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote one of these and I haven't even finished the series. I still love this ship though, and think about things that these two weirdos would get into together often. Short fics to get me back in the habit of writing often and of course to get feedback from you lovely people! Drop me a comment, I love them.


End file.
